<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste Test by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152770">Taste Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nununununu Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quest to discover the answer to a very important question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nununununu Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts">textbookchoices</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“This <em>must</em> be it,” Tony watches eagerly as his daughter, her eyes closed tight, takes a bite of the candy bar he’s placed in her outstretched hand, “This <em>has</em> to be the best ever chocolate in the whole entire world.”</p>
<p>Morgan chews slowly, considering, her tiny smile giving him a moment of hope –</p>
<p>Before she scrunches up her nose.</p>
<p>“Wrong again, Daddy. No more guesses left today!”</p>
<p>“Ahhhh, so cruel,” Tony clutches his chest, “Go on, give me a hint?”</p>
<p>Morgan shakes her head, “Nope.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be defeated!” Tony vows. At least there’s always tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Good,” Morgan firmly agrees.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>